Tajemne sny surykatek
by euphoria814
Summary: AU, w którym Tony jest królem Julianem


**tytuł: Tajemne sny surykatek**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Avengers**  
 **pairing: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (dość specyficznie pokazany)**  
 **info: prompt 24 Rosyjskiej ruletki / AU - Fusion / AU Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, gdzie Steve jest po trochę Skipperem i Szeregowym, a Banner po trochu Kowalskim i Ricco :)**

* * *

Tony nie był surykatką. To powinni byli sobie wyjaśnić już na wstępie, ale przecież o wiele ważniejsze sprawy zabrały im czas i teraz dwa pingwiny wspomagane przez wydrę oraz bobra nie chciały się pogodzić z faktami.

Tony nie był surykatką.

Podobnie jak Pepper i Dummy. Ten ostatni wręcz był robotem. Nie był zatem ani surykatką ani nawet lemurem jak podejrzewało kierownictwo zoo, chociaż ci śmieszni ludzie też nie mieli pojęcia skąd im się wziął nagle nadprogramowy lemur. Obrzydliwie podejrzewali, że rozmnożyli się z Pepper jak jakieś zwierzęta zamknięte w klatkach.

\- Jesteśmy zwierzętami zamkniętymi w klatkach – westchnęła Pepper.

\- Mamy wybieg – poinformował ją sucho Tony. – I przede wszystkim możemy wyjść kiedy chcemy – dodał i sugestywnie rozejrzał się wokół.

Baza pingwinów nie powalała. Zwykłe betonowe ściany, niezbyt czysta podłoga. Jedynie Banner rokował jakieś nadzieje, ale Tony nie zamierzał zostawać pod poziomem wody dłużej, niż to konieczne. Nie było tajemnicą, że pingwini oddział chciał jego technologii.

\- Co cię tu sprowadza Stark? – spytał z westchnieniem Steve.

Prywatnie Tony wolał go od Fury'ego. Tamten jednooki paranoik jednak ścigał aktualnie jakieś nieistniejące stworzenie, które nazywał Hydrą i na szczęście był nieobecny.

\- Królu Tony – poprawił go z przyzwyczajenia.

Steve nie wydawał się poruszony. Mówili, że znaleźli go w jakiejś bryle lodu obok stacji polarnej. Przygarnęła go jakaś wielbicielka pingwinów i umieściła w ich nowojorskim zoo, gdy doszedł do siebie. Banner twierdził, że Steve został zamrożony przez jakieś tajemnicze urządzenie, którego używała nieistniejąca Hydra.

Tony naprawdę nie cierpiał pingwinów i ich paranoi. Gdyby w ich zoo działało podobne stworzenie, jego sensory wykryłyby je już dawno. Tymczasem Dummy znał imiona każdego z mieszkańców ich przyczółku. Nie istniało w systemie ani to imię, ani tym bardziej gatunek.

\- Tony – westchnął Steve. – Jesteśmy właśnie w trakcie tajnej narady…

Machnął ręką nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać. Jego futro zaczynało namakać i Pepper też wyglądała na coraz bardziej zrzędliwą, a to oznaczało, że nie dostanie swojej co wieczornej porcji soku z mango podczas pracy w laboratorium. Dummy nie potrafił wyciskać tak owoców.

\- Transport tuńczyka przyjeżdża jutro. Macie niekompletne informacje – prychnął. – A skoro już to mamy za sobą…

Poczuł na gardle nieprzyjemnie śliską płetwę, a jego ogon podwinął się z zaskoczenia.

\- Skąd wiesz o naszej tajnej akcji?! – warknął Steve.

Tony miał ochotę przewrócić oczami.

\- A myślisz, że kto stworzył ten bunkier? Jeszcze zanim was tutaj nie było, to było moje poprzednie laboratorium. Nie sądzisz chyba, że pozbierałem wszystkie swoje zabawki – odparł, nie pozwalając się zastraszyć, chociaż Natasza wyglądała tak, jakby miała ochotę wypróbować na nim te swoje krótkie pazurki.

Z wydrami nie należało zadzierać.

\- Podsłuchujesz nas? – Steve wydawał się naprawdę zaskoczony i Tony zapewne poczułby się z tym źle, gdyby nie fakt, że ktoś Fury'ego powinien kontrolować.

Pełen monitoring naruszający prywatność to nie była wielka cena za pokój w zoo. Może i Tony wiedział za wiele o pingwinach jak to, że Banner medytował godzinami przed snem. Natasza pozwalała Hawkeye'owi podgryzać nogi swojego krzesła, a potem na nim siadała. Albo to, że Steve był najbardziej nienawidzącym zimna pingwinem świata. To nie tak jednak, że ich tym szantażował. Banner oglądał program o jednorożcach raz i tak było lepiej dla zoo. Hulk w nim zdawał się kochać tęczę.

\- Korzystacie z mojej technologii – przypomniał mu sucho. – Jestem prawie członkiem drużyny. Nie nazwałbym tego podsłuchem. Poza tym jako król tego zoo mam pewne…

\- Nie jesteś królem – warknął Steve, odstępując od niego na krok. – I po raz ostatni; nie jesteś członkiem drużyny. Jesteśmy Pingwinią Drużyną – powiedział dobitnie Steve. – Nie jesteś pingwinem – stwierdził oczywistość.

Steve był genialny w stwierdzaniu oczywistości. Jak wtedy, gdy przegapili transport tuńczyka. Albo gdy ktoś podgrzał im basen (Fury oczywiście twierdził, że to robota Hydry) i Steve prawie ugotował się na miękko. Jeszcze siedząc w wodzie odparł, że jest za ciepło, tym swoim okropnie spokojnym głosem. To Tony ich wtedy wszystkich wyławiał, korzystając z gumowych zabawek, których miał pod dostatkiem w swoim małym królestwie.

\- Oni też nie są – prychnął, zerkając na Nataszę, która zaczynała naprawdę groźnie na niego spoglądać.

Hawkeye przegryzł kolejną nogę od krzesła. Tony miał ochotę zbudować metalową replikę i sprawdzić czy bóbr mimo wszystko się nabierze. Czuł jednak, że palmy na jego wybiegu oraz wysoka wieża z tronem na samym czubku mogłyby nie przeżyć zemsty agenta.

Bobrze zęby bywały naprawdę ostre.

\- Ale potrafią pływać. A większość naszych akcji odbywa się w wodzie – poinformował go Steve. – Hydra jest…

\- Hydra nie istnieje – westchnął Tony. – Pepper, przypomnij mi, że mam im zorganizować terapię grupową.

\- Nadal nie jestem twoją asystentką – odparła kobieta.

To był naprawdę fatalny dzień.

ooo

Tony wrócił do swojego królestwa i spojrzał na podziurawiony czymś zamek. Oczywiście powietrze zeszło z budowli, ale nawet gdy stanowiła tylko kawałek gumowego materiału, nadal ukrywała dobrze wejście do jego laboratorium. Nigdy nie był dobry w kontaktach z ludźmi – przeważnie rzucali w niego bananami, a on miał ochotę im oddać. Inne zwierzęta z jakichś powodów nie uznawały jego wyższości, a przecież stworzył nawet tutejsze bóstwo. Co prawda JARVIS był sztuczną inteligencją, ale na pewno miał więcej do powiedzenia niż niejeden goryl. Czy surykatka.

Chociaż Tony nie znał surykatek, ponieważ nie był jedną z nich. Mogła mylić jego drobna budowa, ale wyraźnie na jego wybiegu napisane było LEMUR i dlatego podejrzewał, że pingwiny są analfabetami. Jak Banner dokonywał swoich odkryć, nie miał pojęcia.

Pepper położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i zacisnęła ją lekko, zapewne nie chcąc wbić w niego swoich pazurków.

\- Mogę położyć się spać? – spytała zaskakująco cicho.

\- Jasne, nie będziesz mi potrzebna – odparł, starając się brzmieć butnie.

Nie dała się jednak wyprowadzić z równowagi.

\- Czy mogę iść spać czy znowu znajdę cię w środku nocy na wybiegu białych niedźwiedzi? Wiesz, że lemury nie pływają, prawda? – spytała retorycznie.

Wiedział. I ona wiedziała.

\- A może surykatki pływają – zastanowił się głośno.

Nienawidził tych małych stworzeń, ale może zdołałby się przełamać, aby stać się jedną z nich.  
Pepper uśmiechnęła się smutno jak zawsze każdego wieczora i wydała z siebie długie westchnienie. Tej nocy nie zamierzał pływać. Musiał odkryć kto próbował dostać się do jego laboratorium i może powinien odświeżyć swoje informacje o surykatkach.

ooo

Tony czasami śnił. Nie raz i nie dwa skakał wysoko w swoim zamku, aby dojrzeć, co pingwiny planują. Wypatrywał z daleka oznak niebezpieczeństwa. Innym razem siedział w swoim tajnym laboratorium i budował skafander, w którym potrafiłby pływać.

Najczęściej jednak Tony zamykał oczy i wyobrażał sobie, że jest pingwinem. Że je te okropnie śmierdzące tuńczyki i wraz ze Stevem przygotowują skok na ciężarówkę. Że wspólnie odnajdują Hydrę gdzieś na dnie oceanu i unicestwiają ją, ratując świat.


End file.
